


To Catch a Bird

by Galpaladin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Intrigue, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galpaladin/pseuds/Galpaladin
Summary: When items start going missing from the monastery, Byleth begrudgingly agrees to investigate Yuri. She finds a little more than expected.***Softening his voice, he reached forward and lifted her chin, "Maybe tonight? I can show you how trustworthy I am."His eyes were searching her own for a reaction and she did her very best to suppress anything of the sort. What did that mean? Is he playing with her? Gods, but was it hard to think with his eyes upon her like that."Tonight. Ok. Where?"The words out of her mouth were unbelievable. She cursed herself again and again."Meet me at the entrance to the Abyss, past midnight. Don't be late."With that he pulled his hand back and strode by her, winking as he passed, "It's a date. See you there."She watched him, thoughts racing, until he cleared around the corner of the corridor. How does one go from investigating a theft to going on a date with the possible perpetrator?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. A Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for giving this a read! This is my first finished long work! It features a nonbinary/genderfluid Yuri Leclerc, who I will warn uses gendered pronouns throughout the fic. It also features a few nsfw scenes between Yuri and female Byleth. I did also tag this fic with Claude/Yuri because there are a few scenes were they interact and flirt. 
> 
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions, tips, requests, or the like in the comments.

"It is not often that I request your aid without using it as a valuable teaching experience for your class, however.."

Effervescent in the morning light, Rhea's concern was markedly contrasting. 

"It is an unusual and delicate situation that I believe only you could solve."

Meetings with Rhea always ended in a request, but lately the requests have become more frequent and involved. This one especially.. Well. 

A few weeks ago small items started to go missing from the monastery. It started with food and many suspected that perhaps the students had taken to helping themselves. 

Then, silverware and plates went missing that soon progressed to swords and spears. Nothing too expensive, but a mystery nonetheless. This latest object, however, was something too important to let slide. 

“I believe that the thief is associated with the.. group that Yuri assembled in his time here. I do not see a peaceful solution at hand if I simply send the knights but I can.. as a last resort.”

Byleth kept a solemn expression purposely to hide her own thoughts. Perhaps this is why Rhea picked her for this mission, but she knew firsthand that it would be near impossible. Yuri would sooner kill her than give over one of his own people, even if it did seem like he liked her.

Yuri. He was always quick with compliments.. Flirty and forward. Right there and yet, not quite. 

Dipping her head respectfully, Byleth assured Rhea that she would see it done and excused herself to think carefully. 

More than likely she would first need to speak to him herself. What an awkward conversation that was bound to be.

***  
“One of those church folks has been asking around for you.”

“Yeah?” Yuri’s interest was piqued. Everything had been extremely quiet in the weeks following the Ashen Wolves’ graduation. While the dust was still settling, Yuri had been fastidiously at work tying loose ends at the Abyss he called home for so long in preparation for his leave. It was another two weeks away and he could return home to his hometown- and see his mother.

From what he’s been told, she’s grown quite old and weak over the past few years, caused by no doubt the stress of a hard life on top of his imprisonment. 

“What did they look like?” 

Not many in the church knew he was still here.

“Uhh, blue-haired, young lass. Kinda hard to read? Got some muscle on her.”

The words brought a smile to Yuri’s face. How interesting. 

“Just a bird, nothing to worry about. When was she seen?” Yuri licked the tip of his finger and turned the next page of a register he had been working on. Enough food for weeks. Swords. The inventory was nearly complete.

“Maybe an hour ago? May still be around. Want someone to fetch her?”

The final lines of the register troubled him. They were sorely lacking the funds necessary to move forward and purchasing supplies had sunk it even lower. This could delay his departure even further.

What’s worse, something about the numbers seemed.. Off. At least tonight should shed some light, he reminded himself and with a snap, Yuri closed the book and stood earnestly.

“Not necessary. Just point me in the right direction.”

And point he did. It wasn’t hard at all to find her with all the eyes and ears he had around. 

Stooped over a crate of potatoes, Byleth had been peering inside with a curious expression when he called out to her.

“Not very good at hide and seek, are you, friend?”

Startled, Byleth quickly slammed the lid of the crate shut.. right into the last three fingers of her left hand. 

She greeted him with a yelp and quickly turned her attention to her reddened fingers, swearing aside. Her ring finger felt off and bent at a funny angle. It was throbbing furiously.

“Y-Yuri. Give me a moment.”

She slid down the wall of the crate with her injured hand cradled, squinting at the pain. Was it her pinky finger too? Manuela would most definitely be passed out at this hour. After being greeted in the nude once already, Byleth knew better than to try her luck again.

“That looks bad. Can I see?”

Yuri had crouched beside her, concern furrowed into his brow, “Let it go. Come on.”

Grimacing, she gingerly relented her hold and set her shaking, injured hand in his palm.

“You really shouldn’t be poking around here,” he admonished her, “You might find something you don’t want to see.”

As his words chilled her, Yuri waved his free hand in a familiar motion. White light lit up their dim corner and the throbbing stopped. Her thoughts returned to her.

He was.. incredibly close, looking over his handwork and bending each finger cautiously. A strange thought crossed Byleth’s mind. 

At a distance, Yuri’s charms were alluring but up close, he was nearly irresistible. A perfect, beautiful face. Sharp, clear eyes. A scent of something floral that she could not place. And to him, her visible nervousness was cute. Something to toy with. He wondered how much he could prod and pull out of her.

“You owe me,” his voice was satin as he locked eyes with her, a slow smirk forming, “We should pick up that little date again sometime. Is that what you came here for?”

He squeezed her hand just before she quickly pulled it away. Perhaps.. he had laid it on a little thick. 

“No, actually, I..”

She steeled her resolve, “Yuri, where did you get these potatoes?”

“Potatoes? Oh.” A flash of recognition came across him.

"Some of my men bought it from the market. We're stockpiling for the long journey ahead. Why?"

There was no sign of deception in his voice, just earnest curiosity. Suddenly she was feeling a little stupid. Surely Rhea did not send her on a mission backed only by baseless rumors?

No, no, no. Not over a Crest item. Rhea has much more stake if it's over a crest item. 

Swallowing, she answered, "Food's been going missing. Fingers are being pointed. At you."

His eyes narrowed upon her, "What are you trying to say? You don't believe that do you?"

"No, I don't," her mouth felt so dry. Recomposing herself, she took a deep breath and considered her next words carefully, "I'll just tell them I checked things out and found nothing."

Her answer turned frowning lips upward. 

"Appreciate it, friend. Is that what you were trying to find me for?" 

Yuri stood now and offered a free hand to her to help her from the ground. Byleth took it as gracefully as she could with her mind still scrambling. Wincing, she bit her tongue and made up an excuse.

"No, actually I.." She paused, "I wanted to see you! Before you, you know, left." 

"Oh! How adorable. And I thought for a moment you didn’t trust me."

He seemed pleased. With some aggravation, she noted he seemed a little too pleased. 

"Right now's not the best time. Maybe we can meet up later?"

Softening his voice, he reached forward and lifted her chin, "Maybe tonight? I can show you how trustworthy I am."

His eyes were searching her own for a reaction and she did her very best to suppress anything of the sort. What did that mean? Is he playing with her? Gods, but was it hard to think with his eyes upon her like that. 

"Tonight. Ok. Where?"

The words out of her mouth were unbelievable. She cursed herself again and again. 

"Meet me at the entrance to the Abyss, past midnight. Don't be late." 

With that he pulled his hand back and strode by her, winking as he passed, "It's a date. See you there." 

She watched him, thoughts racing, until he cleared around the corner of the corridor. How does one go from investigating a theft to going on a date with the possible perpetrator? After he was finally gone, Byleth quickly left for her own quarters.

Yuri, on the other hand, had already made up his mind. Sure, it was a bit of a change of plans, but Byleth had confirmed something he suspected. Now that she was involved too, he was feeling just a little bolder.


	2. A Midnight Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to a 'date,' of sorts, Byleth accompanies Yuri out of the monastery. It starts off quite unconventional, for a date.
> 
> ***
> 
> Yuri was waiting expectantly. A part of him felt surprised that she actually came. 
> 
> Byleth was so cautious and responsible. He had sat in a few of her classes, curious to see, and observed a meticulous, serious woman. Effortlessly she fielded questions with the same confidence and poise that she parried blows with on the battlefield. 
> 
> More than a few times he had sat down in a class, his mind dizzy on some fuzzy brew from below and tried fruitlessly to catch her eye. Somehow it made her even more attractive to him. He wondered if he could somehow twist that austere expression into something else.. before admonishing himself for such decadent thoughts. 
> 
> And yet here she was.

'It's almost midnight,' Byleth noted, restlessly pacing her room. She assessed her feelings one more time. 

First of all, it is futile to deny her attraction to Yuri. Yuri appeals to quite literally everyone, men and women, and that is nothing she needs to be ashamed about. 

An equal truth is that he was absolutely up to something and that worried her endlessly. Surely he knew not to run afoul of Rhea. Surely he wasn't ignorant to the rumors about the stolen goods.. the crest item. 

An anxious thought considered the probability that he knew she was onto him and planned to dispose of her in some dark corridor of the abyss. The thought chilled her.

But after what all they've gone through, that wouldn't make sense. Despite his sometimes shadowy behavior, Yuri very much adhered to a code of conduct of sorts. He always sought to repay kindness and she had once saved his life. 

Ultimately, as she glanced at the time for the last, she decided she would meet him. Though it wasn't clear what he was planning, she didn't think any harm would befall her. Maybe it was actually just a date!

That thought didn't rest her nerves either. This wasn't a tea party, this wasn't a meeting, her arrival to this would absolutely signal to him that she was interested in.. pursuing him. Would that lead to somewhere more? Or would he shift away the moment she showed interest?

Putting that thought to the back of her mind, Byleth took her leave, navigating the dark quiet hall of the monastery until she laid eyes on a lone figure standing at the entrance to the abyss. 

Yuri was waiting expectantly. A part of him felt surprised that she actually came. 

Byleth was so cautious and responsible. He had sat in a few of her classes, curious to see, and observed a meticulous, serious woman. Effortlessly she fielded questions with the same confidence and poise that she parried blows with on the battlefield. 

More than a few times he had sat down in a class, his mind dizzy on some fuzzy brew from below and tried fruitlessly to catch her eye. Somehow it made her even more attractive to him. He wondered if he could somehow twist that austere expression into something else.. before admonishing himself for such decadent thoughts. 

And yet here she was. 

"Care for a midnight stroll?" He greeted her with a friendly lilt while mentally noting that she came prepared. A sword at her side and her mercenary clothes. Perfect. 

"Sure, where to?" Her voice was surprisingly calm.

Motioning towards a back hall, he beckoned her, "The stables. Come on." 

Curiosity spurred her forward and soon they were both astride horses heading east out of the monastery.

The horse she had chosen was a steady, grey mare, a safe choice, but not exactly built for speed. Yuri, of course, went for a black and lean stallion, ornery and fast. Not a surprising choice, but not exactly ideal for a midnight stroll.

He seemed to have a place in mind, forging a path forward through a small woods.

"Not exactly stargazing material," Byleth noted, only catching a glimpse or so of the sky through the thicket, "Where are we going?"

"There's a town an hour east of here," Yuri's voice seemed quieter than normal. He seemed focused elsewhere.

"Cichol's Falls. It's a minor trading point along the Airmid river bordering both Leicester and the Empire."

His answer brought more questions than it answered and so they rode in silence, the cool, damp night air seeping into their clothes. 

It was only when they were on the outskirts of a town that Byleth spoke up again, agitated, "Yuri, what are we doing here?"

"Meeting a contact," he responded after a long pause. It was almost as if he was wrestling with whether or not to tell her.

"How romantic," Byleth sighed.

"Sorry, friend," Yuri's tone wore the same distracted demeanor as the rest of him. He stopped the horse, unmounting and scanning his surroundings.

They were supposed to be here, he thought grimly. A small amount of fog clung to the edges of his periphery and all was still. An uneasy feeling rose in his stomach, nauseating. 

Byleth followed suit, catching onto his apprehension. 

"This contact.." Byleth's voice was low, "Are they a friend?"

There was movement just beyond a shop to the left. Someone walking this way.

"Not sure yet," despite all, Yuri seemed to relax, "At least they're here." 

As the figure made its way into the dim moonlight, they both saw it was an elderly woman, back bent and slow. A spot of her grey hair shone at her temples underneath several layers of coats and shawl. One of her eyes was closed, giving her a permanent wink.

"So, is it true, Astoria?" Yuri asked the woman, taking an eager step forward. 

Somehow it felt even colder. Byleth could make out the ghost of a breath from her own lips.

"Yes," the women's voice was lower, huskier than anticipated, "one of your own. I saw them first three weeks ago. Most recently yesterday."

"You're sure?"

The woman laughed, baring a full set of teeth, "You do not get as old as I do on uncertainty."

She continued, "One of the boys saw them leaving a tax collector's home at the edge of Count Varley's territory. They brought a lot of supply. Enough for fifty men."

"I think I know the one. I'm not eager to revisit him," Yuri's eyes turned downward, staring at an ugly scar marring his palm. In the moonlight it almost seemed to shine.

"You could always wait for them to come to you," Astoria mused, leaning in on her cane. It was at this point that Byleth noticed a golden inlay to it, gems glittering down the length. Something was.. different about this woman. 

Yuri scowled, deep in thought as his hands procured a small bag from within his jacket. Coins, by the look of it, and quite a few.

He tossed it towards the old woman who then caught it with surprising agility. Nearly unnatural for someone her age. 

"I will keep my eyes and ears open," she told him, quickly stuffing the bag into the folds of her clothing, "By the way, who is this?"

She opened both eyes to look at her, revealing a greyed, dead eye. Byleth felt the need to squirm under the women's intense scrutiny. 

"Thank you," his tone was softened, genuine, "She's a close friend and someone I can trust. She knows her way around a fight."

"That I can see. Interesting sword she's got now. Girl, do you know who I am?" 

"Uh, no," Byleth's response was timid, a sound she wasn't used to hearing from herself, "Should I?"

With a low barking laugh, Astoria shook her head, "I am simply a grandmother with many children, but I know you. Your father too. Are you still doing mercenary work?"

"Not anymore," Byleth processed the women's words, her stomach now unsettled, "I teach now."

"Is that so? Strange field trip you’re on," Astoria smiled but there was no warmth behind it. Her tone was dry, "Shame. Should you ever look for work, please keep an old woman in mind. I pay just as nicely as this pretty thing here."

With that, the woman turned on her heel and they watched her leave until her silhouette faded into the dark and fog. 

"Crazy old bat," Yuri finally muttered with disdain, "She's near blind but she still recognized you. Also, I'm pretty sure she just mistook me for a woman again." 

That wouldn't be the first time. Sylvain was still recovering from his shock. 

“Who was that anyway?”

The woman’s knowing smile had stuck with her. 

“Astoria. No last name. She’s a thief lord, of sorts, in the Empire here. I’ve known her for a long, long time. Most of our meetings are friendly. A handful have not been so.”

The way he said that last bit darkly signaled Byleth not to pry.

“Surely she knows what gender you are.”

Yuri turned his back on her with a small laugh, heading in the direction of his horse, "Yeah? I’m a man? Are you sure?"

"You’ve never said otherwise."

Without skipping a beat he quipped, “Care to find out?”

An awkward pause hung between them as they both turned a shade of red. 

“Wait, wait, I’m sorry, that was a joke,” Yuri quickly backpedaled, turning to face her once more. It did not escape Byleth’s notice how flustered he had gotten.

“A bad joke. I was trying to embarrass you and now I’ve just embarrassed myself.” 

It was nice seeing this side of him. He was usually so calm and collected, dangerous and shrewd, but this was a goofier side of him. The smile he wore warmed her heart.

“That’s not the way to find out anyway. If you’re not sure, you could always ask me.”

“Okay,” Byleth obliged, “Not that it matters, but what are you, Yuri?”

There was no hiding the amusement in his voice as he answered, “Well, since it doesn’t matter, I’ll give you the truth. I’m whatever the hell I want to be.”

His answer prompted a laugh but a small part of her understood. Byleth had carried a weapon as long as she could carry herself. She remembered her tomboyish ways in her adolescence led to a few rather confusing encounters- including a village girl sweet on her who cried when Byleth told her the truth. She could understand the appeal of simply presenting yourself as you are when you want, but presenting yet another way out of necessity.

Perhaps that was a small part that drew her to him. A strange kinship of subverted expectations.

“Next stop isn’t far now. Let’s go before I embarrass myself again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update as regularly as possible!


	3. Red-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Byleth arrive at the manor of a tax collector who has been seen with a traitor. As Yuri sneaks inside, Byleth is left to deal with the guard who imparts a discrepancy between the narrative at hand- and the story Yuri has been telling her.

The manor on the edge of town was well-kept but secluded. Yuri had them leave the horses behind and approach carefully on foot. It was almost mesmerizing the way that he moved; calculated, quiet, and smooth. So unlike her own strong, heavy steps.

With a motion, he stopped them both behind some shrubbery and peered outward, into the dark. After a few silent moments, he pulled backward, frowning.

“Since when has he been rich enough to afford guards?” Yuri’s voice was pensive as he turned the idea over in his head.

“Do you see him?”

Byleth’s puzzled expression answered him before she had a chance to. She had likely never had to walk quietly a day in her life, much less spy. Mercenary work was so straightforward.

“Here, I’ll show you. Say something if you get uncomfortable.” 

He sidled in just behind her, parting the curtain of leaves to point out a silhouette against the inner glow of the manor. There was a momentary gleam as the moonlight reflected off of silver armor. Nodding, she forced her mind to focus on anything besides his hands upon her. 

“Expensive guards, too,” Yuri whispered, his voice right in her ear. 

“We could take him, you know,” there was a purr in his voice, almost like he was trying to convince her, “Not to kill, just to subdue. There’s someone inside I need to pay a visit to.”

Hesitation. Perhaps if she had a pulse, it would be racing.

A small part of her wanted to see this through. Curiosity was biting at her heels. But on the other hand, she wondered if this had been his plan all along: to cart her along as unpaid muscle. Wasn’t she supposed to be investigating him? And here she was- an accomplice!

Maybe he read her soured expression or perhaps she hesitated too long. Either way, he left her side, starting his way to the target without her.

Panic rose in her throat and she caught him by the wrist just in time. Truthfully, she had little idea at all what he was up to. Not the vaguest. What she did know, though, is that she trusted him and would see this through. 

Yuri's fingers interlaced with her own as they trailed the foliage until it mingled with the outer edge of aged stone fencing. He found footing easily, scaling halfway up the wall and pointing her in the direction on the guard.

"It's on you, friend. Don’t hurt him," he mouthed to her before disappearing over the fence's edge. A strange request. It was time to follow through. 

The guard. How would she deal with the guard? And what was with that request? Did Yuri know him or was he simply trying to save face? Skimming alongside the edge of the manor, as she drew closer, she noted that the guard wasn't very big.. nor old.

In fact, this wasn't a seasoned mercenary by any means. It was… some kid. Teenage. Maybe 16. Could easily pass for one of her students.

There was no way she could lay a finger on him. A wrongfully placed hit could end his life. Perhaps that was what Yuri meant. There had to be another way..

Glancing down, the Sword of Creator shimmered silently in her hilt. Inspiration.

Mustering as much bravado as possible, Byleth stepped out of the shadows, her sword alight. 

"Oi. Kid," she mimicked the gruffness of a seasoned mercenary with ease, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave."

The terror on the boy's face was unmistakable as he turned in her direction and slowly backed away. With some amusement, Byleth noted that she too would react like that had some crazed woman come out of the woods to threaten her with a glowing sword. 

"W-wait, I'm sorry!" The boy stuttered through his words, the light of her weapon illuminating his terrified expression, "I'll go, alright? I'll go!" 

Something wasn't quite adding up. Who would go through the trouble of lending expensive armor to some kid? Especially one as skittish as this. 

"Who are you?" She barked, advancing aggressively, "Who??" 

Losing his footing in the ill-fitted armor, he tripped backwards with a yelp.

"I'm Percy, ma'am! I was just hired to watch this front door by some tart for just tonight. Honest! I'm not up to trouble." 

"Just one night?" Byleth stopped.

"Yes! Just tonight!" 

She mulled this information over carefully. It did not make sense to hire a guard for a single night.

"Who hired you?" 

"I don't know! Some noble girl by the looks of her. The pay was too good and I have a family! Please!"

Poor boy. Byleth lowered her weapon and offered up a hand which he took graciously.

"Thank you, thank you!" His teeth chattered as he spoke and she could not tell if it was his nerves or the cool weather, "I'll be gone now! You'll see!"

"Wait, before you do. What did she look like?"

"Uhh, well, purple hair? A nice face? She didn't look too old. Had a deep voice."

Yuri instantly came to mind. Yuri hired him. But why? Glancing back toward the manor, she searched for movement in the windows and saw nothing.

"Ok. Go now," there was a pensive note in her voice as she added, "And thank you."

Percy contorted his face in confusion just before taking off into the woods. Suddenly, Byleth felt so exhausted.

"Well, nothing to do about it," Byleth deposited herself in the guard's place at the front of the manor, "but wait."

A gnawing pit in her stomach reminded her that she should be angry. He lied to her, first of all. Dragged her out here for god knows what. Flirted with her.. A ghost of his touch still yet lingered on her skin.

Why did she feel so resigned to his mechanisms? Dark thoughts clouded her mind until she was interrupted.

"Hey, what did you do to him?" 

He was back. Like nothing had happened. And smiling.

A small part of her wrestled with whether to recoil or reach for him, but that was soon overpowered by the sight of something dark staining his coat sleeves. Bewildered, it took her a moment to formulate a response.

"Uh. I scared him off. It was just some poor kid."

"Ah," the smile he wore did not fade, "I guess I should have anticipated that."

He continued, "I didn't find exactly what I was looking for, but I found a start."

"Huh. Strange," her response was dry and uninterested. Pointedly she did not look his way as anger bubbled deep in her gut.

Silence hung heavy between them. 

"Something happened, huh?" 

What he asked her was not so much a question as a statement. 

"No, not really," the lie felt cold against her teeth, "I should be asking you that. Yuri, what did you do in there? What’s on your sleeve?"

The night around them was quiet, frighteningly so. It seemed the very earth had stopped to bend its ear to this conversation.

The smile faded from his lips and he did not meet her gaze. Instead, he looked past her into the dark wood.

"We have to go." 

"You didn't answer my-"

"Byleth," there was a sense of urgency in his voice as he took her hand. Ire burned in her chest for just a moment until she heard it too- voices. The faint glow of a torchlight filtered through the woods from the direction of the road and icy fear quickly cooled her anger.

A small tug was all it took to spur her forward and soon, they were pushing through the branches of undergrowth behind the manor until they were well out of sight.

The light grew brighter, illuminating the area they were just in and they both carefully peered to catch a glimpse of the new arrivals.

"Town guards."

A wave of relief washed over her, followed soon by icy dread. 

"That's good? You didn’t do anything that would get us in trouble, right?"

"Bad," Yuri murmured as he shrank farther into the wood, "The tax collector is dead. We can't be caught here." 

"Dead? Hey wait-!" 

Following suit, she copied Yuri's precise, guarded steps until they were well out of range. It wasn't until they came into a starlit clearing that Byleth realized she had been holding her breath. 

Spent, Byleth spotted a lone stump to take rest on and called out to her companion, "Here. Just a minute."

"And please," her next words were stern, "Explain what you have dragged me into."


	4. A Scoundrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After outrunning the approaching guards, Byleth implores Yuri to tell her the truth about their circumstances. He gives in and they share an intimate moment with one another.

"I took care of an old loose end and got a lead." 

Yuri had taken rest just beside her, sprawled across the very fell tree whose stump Byleth  
took refuge. His eyes looked skyward.

"This tax collector once hired me for a job a long time ago. I wasn’t able to complete it and he’s had it out for me since." 

A part of her felt envious of how relaxed he appeared. Calm. Cool. A fleeting thought wondered if this was due to an entire life spent in chaos. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

Byleth's words were a bit sharper than she intended but nonetheless, he still appeared nonplussed.

"I didn't want to involve you more than I had to. Ideally, I would have been in, out, and on the way home with that crest item in hand."

He shot her a sly smirk, "I don't want to ruin my perfect reputation with you."

Ignoring a deep exhale of exasperation that comment got him, he continued, "Anyways I didn’t find what I was looking for there, but I didn't come out empty handed." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. I found some tickets to an upcoming cruise skirting Almyra. A popular destination for those looking to sell ill gotten gains. I figure that’s where his accomplices- and the rat, went."

“What about that kid? You hired him didn’t you?”

After some hesitation, Yuri responded, “I did. I had him looking out for the town guard before I knew you would be coming with me. Then I used him as a decoy to distract you while I went inside.”

His words were quiet as he twisted a blade of grass between his fingers, “I don’t know why I invited you along. I haven’t done anything trustworthy since the moment we left the monastary. I guess I just like having you around, but I don’t want you to see the ugly parts of what I do.”   
Amidst a low chorus of wind-blown trees, she considered his words and studied the treetops as they swayed gently in the breeze. Right now, with suspicion still overshadowing her, she couldn't look at him without feeling knots in her stomach.

'Must be nice,' she mused silently, finally daring a sidelong glance. His eyes were closed now, a gentle smile on soft lips. A cherubic face illuminated by starlight. Slender hands clasped against the rise and fall of his chest.

It was difficult for her to remain angry at him. In fact, to a degree, she understood his motivation. Her father had long omitted details of her life to spare her the uncertainty the truth would bring. At first, she hated him for it, but after being trusted with the safety of her house, she began to understand the motivation behind protecting someone from the truth. Not that she agreed with it.

"Just please be honest with me," Byleth told him, "I can't keep us both safe if I don't know what's coming."

Yuri considered her words carefully before responding. In truth, he had already felt the pangs of guilt for his subterfuge, but a small anxiety did not want her to meet the full force of the life he lived. He feared judgement.

"Honesty put me in this situation. I trusted someone who I thought needed my help and now I’m paying the price for that trust."

"Who is it behind all this?" Byleth asked, "Is it that old woman?"

After a long pause Yuri finally quietly admitted, "That's what I don't know. It's not Astoria. Actually, I suspect she's probably taking money from both of us right now."

All this talk of thieves, murder, and double crossing had Byleth at a loss. This was not a game she knew how to play. The sigh she exhaled belied her discomfort bare.

"You seemed worried. That’s adorable. You shouldn't be. I'm fine."

"I know," she admitted sheepishly, "I'm frustrated. Sometimes it feels like the more I spend time with you, the less I know you.”

"I could say the same about you. Me, I know very well what I am. Everyone knows and you should know too. I'm a scoundrel."

His face lit up with a mischievous expression, a twisted smile on delicate features. She resisted an urge to sock him for his impudence.

Yuri didn't mean that to impress her. In fact, quite the opposite. Yuri called himself a scoundrel likely because that is what he believed. His countenance hid a deep-seated self hatred. 

“Not quite.”

Byleth continued, “I’ve seen you risk everything for the wellbeing of your allies. You care about them. You work hard to bring peace of mind and stability to your people. And.."

Byleth met him with a smile. A rare treat.

"You have a soft spot for children. It's.. how do you always put it.. adorable?" 

He returned her smile and something in him felt lighter.

"I’ve seen that firsthand and that is not the behavior of a scoundrel. You play this role out of necessity but I know better. There’s much I don’t know, but I’m not naive.”

She gave him pause. How curious. He knew she paid attention, but very seldom shared her thoughts. The person she thought he was sounded a much better person than he expected and that notion frightened him. Could he meet that standard? Or would he simply disappoint her?

"...you're not off base," his eyes lowered, "I have wet my hands in blood far too many times for someone just trying to survive. Keep that in mind. I have always wanted more." 

Sitting up from repose, he stood and stretched, as if to move on from his own words. 

“We’ll need to lay low here for a little while. Hope you won’t mind.”

“There’s worse company, I suppose. Anything else you need to come clean about?”

They both froze, as in the distance, an owl called in answer. A branch was disturbed above them and the perpetrator flew low below, no doubt on the hunt for a late night snack. A brown, fawny owl. With interest, Byleth watched it circle until it disappeared into the top branches of another tree, but in the corner of her eye, she caught Yuri, frowning, tense.

Was that fear she saw in his face? Guilt? He was incredibly hard to read.

“Yuri?” She tried again, “Are you okay?”

His hand found her own and pressed itself between her fingers. Warmth. Safety. She squeezed it reassuringly.

“Sorry. I’m just concerned about what’s to come,” Yuri’s words were slow and unsure, “I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

Even though she had her doubts, she nodded reassuringly. Perhaps it was more true that she was suspicious of his actions, but trusting of him. She was sure he had good intent, but not so sure his means of doing so were honorable.

Somewhere, she registered his other hand in her lap, brushing upon her thigh, but that thought was quickly stifled by another. His face was so close now. She could almost feel his breath upon her cheek and in the moment, she could feel them reddening. 

That was the first reaction he ever saw out of her. Vibrant red cheeks. He longed to kiss her then, but instead he restrained himself.

“Do you remember the night I said we had a connection?”

Of course. How could she forget the time he propositioned her? Her cheeks felt like they burned a solid day after the conversation. 

"I know at the time I was just trying to get you alone so that I could lay out my plan without blowing my cover." 

"But then I couldn't get you out of my head. I've wanted a taste of you something awful.”

There was something pleading in his voice.

"Don't toy with me. Just tell me, am I completely off base? Don't you feel it?"

Byleth opened her mouth but said nothing. In truth, she was still processing his words, what he meant. Her cheeks felt warm and she reached a hesitant hand to touch them.

"Ahh, you're blushing," Yuri's face too warmed vermilion.

He leaned in more closely, mere inches away.

"May I kiss you?"

A small thought mused that he was not used to asking, but something about this way felt so much more sincere. This wasn’t some noble girl whose favor he cultivated. This was no hungry guard whose post he’d convinced to leave. He didn’t want anything from her and that feeling was unfamiliar.

To his surprise, she obliged with a gentle kiss. Soft and brief, he tasted sweetness there and longed for more. 

Greedy, he reached for yet another and she met him in the middle. Lips, desperate for one another, met in union and the kiss deepened. 

At first hesitant, they grew emboldened, bodies drawing closer. Byleth took the lead, pulling him into her. Her hands searched his body and found rest clasped around his waist. 

Her tongue searched his own, exploring him until she ran shy of breath and they pulled apart, panting.

"I suppose I'm being a bit greedy again," Yuri admitted, absentmindedly smoothing back a tress of Byleth's hair, "I want to do so much to you, but maybe not all at once." 

A small laugh bubbled from Byleth. Had he seen her laugh before? Judging by his gut reaction, no. He hadn't. 

"Sorry," Byleth seemed almost a little embarrassed, "I've never known quite what to think of you. You're dangerous and hard to read, for sure. But seeing you now so vulnerable and sincere, it's almost strange." 

"Believe me when I say it's a bit strange for me too," His tone was wry, "I've had plenty of proposals come my way. Never once have I had one make me nervous." 

His beauty captivated her- and frightened her just the same. She has heard those perfect lips speak unbefittingly crude, ordering death without hesitation. The same lips just upon her own

And yet she wanted to kiss them again. There was no denying exactly what had stoked inside her, though hesitation kept it in check.

Was she playing with fire? Or simply warming her hands on his love? Knowing that only time would tell, she let go of fear and kissed him yet again and again. 

It was true that she did not comprehend the entire story at play, but she trusted him. She trusted herself. 

They finally made their way back just as the first birds called at dawn. They did find something there in the forest that night. Perhaps not what either were looking for. But something valuable just the same.


	5. The Dawn Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unfruitful attempt at retrieving the stolen crest item, Yuri enlists the help of a friend. This yields interesting results and together they forge a plan to steal the item back. 
> 
> ***
> 
> "Okay, I'll go," she crossed her arms and did not hide the frustration in her own voice, "Just don't breathe a word of this to anyone else. Rhea would not allow this if she knew." 
> 
> "Wouldn't dream of it, Teach!"
> 
> "Your secret's safe with me, friend," Yuri declared and then lowered his tone considerably, "We should talk about the rest of this.. privately. Care to join, Claude?"
> 
> With that, Byleth felt another subtle touch under the table and she didn't need to guess who. The pointed look Yuri threw in Claude's direction was all too transparent. Bewildered, Byleth wondered if he was propositioning the both of them.

Byleth awoke just as her dream turned lurid, passion obscured by harsh light. Asleep, she dreamed of a misty night spent trading kisses, skin on skin, but in her waking thoughts she registered that it was bright- and she was alone.

It took her a moment to refocus herself away from the dream. She swore that she could still smell the faintest scent of wildflower as she shook off the drowsiness and rose to meet yet another day.

Three steps outside her door and she was already inundated with students stopping her. Apparently Rhea had summoned her and she slept in. A marvelous start to the day indeed. She hurried her step to meet her.

It didn't take a crest scholar to read the arch bishop's expression. A frustrated scowl upon her face and the disappointment writ in her brow was enough to wilt a bouquet. Upon seeing her, Byleth thanked her lucky stars that she was not the tender type.

"Byleth. I have received word that you have returned empty handed. I fear now that the crest item may fall into incapable hands and a tragedy is soon to transpire." 

This was no surprise. Byleth remembered well what became of Sylvain's brother. 

"I trust that you will continue to work with Yuri to retrieve it. In anticipation, I have relinquished you a few days from your teaching duties."

Finally Rhea met her with a serene smile, "I know that you two will not disappoint me." 

Her dismissal was sharp and abrupt. Byleth's stomach was still churning as she made her way downstairs to discuss their next move. She did not have to search for Yuri long. 

"Ah, Byleth, over here," a voice called to her from the garden and to her surprise she saw both Yuri and Claude sitting together in an alcove. 

She already felt exhausted. Not once has the two of them together transpired to anything but mischief. How many times has she caught the two of them huddled together and conspiring, only to find, a few days later, the fruits of such conversation.

Temple wine gone missing. Guards to the dormitory falling suddenly ill with stomach upset. Then there was the time the entirety of the blue lion class had a strange allergic reaction the day before they were to meet the Golden Deer in mock battle. 

Claude's bit in these schemes was always easy to pinpoint, but Yuri? She had to wager that he enjoyed terrorizing nobles when given the chance and perhaps, just perhaps, preferred to do so in good company.

"You're not making another mess for me, right?"

"A mess? Come on, Teach. How could you say that about your two favorite students?"

Claude, smooth as oil like always, pulled a chair out for her and beckoned, "Yuri was just telling me about that predicament you're both in. I'd like to help."

With caution, she took a seat and eyed the both of them suspiciously. Yuri returned her gaze with a subtle wink.

Ignoring him, she addressed them both, "What are you two up to?"

"Enjoying this beautiful weather."

"Oh, you know.. studying."

Their excuses were markedly contrasting and the poker face they both bore soon melted in a fit of laughter. 

"Okay, okay," Byleth relaxed into her chair and shared a laugh with them before continuing, "What is it? Spit it out." 

Yuri was the first to recompose himself, leaning into the table and clearing his throat.

"It's not often I'm in such good company."

There was definitely a flirtatious lilt to his voice and he cemented it by leaning his head into his hands, propping himself on the table to look at the both of them. 

"Please," Claude responded with a snort, "I thought we were studying. Weren’t we just studying?" 

Any compliments always rolled off Claude like water to wax. In that way, Byleth envied him. Claude was the only person that could handle Yuri's occasional sweet word deftly- even with finesse.

'Perhaps it takes a sweet talker to know a sweet talker,' Byleth thought aside before trying again.

"I'm not here to goof off with you two. Rhea is angry."

"I know," Yuri responded, his eyes darting aside as if he hoped to catch someone listening in, "I spoke with her. I managed to track down the crest item but getting it back is going to be tricky, so I enlisted a bit of help." 

A smart decision. Behind Claude's carefree demeanor was a keen tactician's eye. 

"Claude here actually knows a lot about the tickets I found and the transport to Almyra. Which is interesting but beside the point."

Claude interrupted to defend himself, "It's common knowledge in the Leicester Alliance that the rich vacation on beaches to the south. What's interesting is that these luxury charters are able to sail through pirate territories solely because they also smuggle massive amounts of pirate gains from coast to coast."

"What, so the charters are pirate owned?" 

The idea seemed farfetched.

"Think of it this way. Nobles pay premium for the safety. Pirates get to transfer goods without scrutiny from the local authorities. Everybody wins." 

Pirates. Byleth's nerves already felt shot. There's a saying among mercenaries- never meet a pirate on the sea. A parable, of sorts, warning of the dangers of meeting an enemy in their own den. 

"So, let me make sure I'm understanding something. We need to steal something valuable off of a pirate ship?"

Byleth let the severity of her words settle as she continued, "Have you two lost it?"

"Maybe," Yuri's eye was caught as someone walked by. He paused until they were long passed, "I've arranged for the two of us to board. Claude and I are working out the details of how exactly we'll pull it off, but I'm feeling hopeful already. He's pulling a few strings for us." 

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's got a few contacts in Almyra apparently. Pretty nice of him, huh, Teach?" 

Claude's nickname for her felt so strange coming from Yuri's mouth. Perhaps it was the shame of being referred to as a teacher directly after that dream she had. She quickly shook the thought from her head.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, Claude," her thoughts instead focused on wrestling with the uncertainty of how exactly Claude had 'contacts' in Almyra. 

He and Yuri really were cut from the same cloth. Strange and unexpected. Unfathomably deep.

"We'll need to leave tonight if we're going to catch the charter.." 

Hesitation caught her breath. That was much sooner than she expected. Reading her uncertainty, Yuri shifted, reaching for and finding her hand beneath the table. 

"I need you. I can't pull this off without you." 

Catching Claude's raised brow in the corner of her vision, Byleth impulsively kicked Yuri under the table and leaned back away from him.

"Okay, I'll go," she crossed her arms and did not hide the frustration in her own voice, "Just don't breathe a word of this to anyone else. Rhea would not allow this if she knew." 

"Wouldn't dream of it, Teach!"

"Your secret's safe with me, friend," Yuri declared and then lowered his tone considerably, "We should talk about the rest of this.. privately. Care to join, Claude?"

With that, Byleth felt another subtle touch under the table and she didn't need to guess who. The pointed look Yuri threw in Claude's direction was all too transparent. Bewildered, Byleth wondered if he was propositioning the both of them.

"Uh, actually, I.. gotta go now. To study. Somewhere else. Yep. Study," Claude stood abruptly and bid them both farewell sheepishly, "Good luck." 

Oh, so she wasn't the only one who thought that. As he turned to leave, Byleth could have sworn she noticed the faintest trace of a blush on his cheeks. She watched him until he was clearly out of earshot then turned fury across from her. 

"Goddess, Yuri, did you just hit on both of us? Claude's my student!" 

Yuri returned her glare with a triumphant, unabashed grin.

"It wasn't serious. I just wanted to see him squirm. Did you see how embarrassed he was? You were? You're both so cute, I could eat you up." 

Without skipping a beat he stood with a stretch and continued, "Maybe I'll get a chance. Aren't you coming?" 

"Yes, but don't get any ideas."

With a sigh, Byleth stood to follow him as he led them both into the Abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..........yall I'm real sorry for being a dirty Claude/Yuri shipper. I just love their dynamic. ANYWAYS stay tuned for swashbuckling! Plots! And flirting!


	6. A Generous Kindred Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri deeply examines his motivation and feelings for Byleth in an attempt to understand their origin. He recalls a kindness a stranger paid him in the past- and it reminds him of the selfless way Byleth has offered to help him again and again. 
> 
> He wants to know her more.

Some may call the damp air of the abyss smothering, but for Yuri, it felt like home. Perhaps he had been trapped here against his will for a long time, but he made it a home. Filled it with allies. Made it a sanctuary rather than a jail.

He shared his mother's optimism, making the best out of unfathomable situations. He remembered well the moments that she would return home, her body bruised and breath ragged, and immediately pour her loving attention into him. Theirs was a hard life, but many moonless nights spent captivated by his mother's storytelling and home cooked meals almost made it normal. 

Still, young Yuri grew up with anger in his heart. When she'd return home with a limp or torn clothes and an empty purse, he despised the outside world that treated her so callously. To him, his mother gave the world her all and the world broke her down in response. 

The first time she brought home an injured traveler, Yuri met him with curiosity. They both awoke the next morning, their paltry food stolen and one of his mother's prized necklaces gone. 

Despite that, she did it again and again. Sharing her warmth a little at a time, much to Yuri's reluctance. He resorted to tricks. He made friends and would track down the people that did them wrong. 

When his mother took in an elderly man, Yuri sized him up with his usual contempt. He bore an elaborate ring, no doubt a sign of wealth and that made Yuri hate him even more. Bitterly, Yuri thought he could afford care and sought only to reap his mother's generosity and care. 

It was only when the fever started that he understood that he was wrong. His mother wept bitterly for many nights at his bedside but he was unable to lift a hand to comfort her. The elderly man left and he paid it no mind. His thoughts were lost in a hazy, barely conscious state and he was slipping fast. 

The next time he awoke, that man was there again. Replacing a rag on his head. Pressing a cool tincture to his lips and pleading him to drink. Tirelessly, he cared for him every night, talking to him all the while even though the young boy in his care lacked the strength to speak back. 

It was only when the cough subsided that Yuri was able to speak again. In his first words, he asked about his mother and the old man smiled. He assured him that she would return soon enough, that she had such a strong and loving child. He implored him to keep fighting and pressed yet another tincture into his palm. 

The old man left the same day his fever subsided but the impression he left stuck with him forever. The streets, in his time sick, had been emptied. Not a single person who caught the fever lived. 

Except for one miracle son of a prostitute. 

Looking back, he saw both his mother and the old man as saint-like. Generous kindred souls unsullied by the depths of the world. Though he was not there yet, Yuri sought for a small portion of such love and strength. 

As he took Byleth's hand just past the threshold to the Abyss, softening it in his own, he understood well the beauty of helping someone and expecting nothing in return. This cautious woman cast aside her own misgivings to trust and help him. He wanted so badly to pay her back in kind.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, what is it?"

They were in an abandoned corridor, lit only by the warmth of torchlight. 

Her serene expression left him without words. She showed no sign of fear or hesitation. 

Finally, after working up some strength, he managed, "Why?"

Byleth's brow furrowed in confusion and he quickly elaborated.

"You have nothing to gain from this. Why are you helping me?"

"I do, actually," she answered, "You are a dear friend and ally. Helping you is the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do.." He echoed her pensively, mind hard at work to unravel her meaning.

"Besides, Yuri, I care about you. I care about what happens to you. Not just because.."

She faltered, "Not because of your obvious attempts to seduce me. Because you've got a good heart. You care about people that have no place else to go." 

"Seduce you! Ha!" 

After his amusement, he finally admitted, "I'm not trying to seduce you. On purpose." 

He was suddenly feeling just a bit warm. 

"Oh, so you're accidentally seducing me?" 

His cheeks shone vermilion at her words. 

"No! I'm just," his words felt suddenly jumbled in his head, "Byleth, stop teasing me. Ugh, I can't think."

"Look," finally he caught his thoughts, "I've been trying to think of a way to pay you back but I'm at a loss. I asked around and no one seems to know. Not even your dad."

He continued, "That's when I realized no one really knows you, Byleth. I'd like to know you. This trip- its dangerous, but I'm excited for it. I want to prove myself. I want.." 

She pressed her lips to his own midsentence, dashing any hope of catching his train of thought. His body was tense with surprise but softened soon enough. She met him with yet another kiss, this time confident, demanding, pulling him forward into her. Where he was hesitant, she pressed forward, deepening their kiss. As she pulled away, she parted with a light bite to his lower lip.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Yuri's mind snapped to with the pressure. One second ago she barely seemed into him but now.. something was different. She wanted something from him and he intended to give it. 

Yuri's hands on her waist pushed her backward, pressing her against the wall as he kissed down her neck. Another sharp breath. Or was that a sigh? He was eager to hear it again. 

Byleth's hand was buried in his hair as he moved lower, tracing her collarbone with his lips. Her breath was so heavy. He listened carefully for that all-too-familiar quickened pulse but heard nothing. 

"W-what is it?" Byleth asked him, sensing his sudden hesitation. Her tone was nearly pleading.

Reeling, he quickly silenced her with his mouth, using her question to gain entry what was previously closed. He made thorough use of the new space, pressing himself deeply as she recepted, allowing her to explore him as well. Her hands moved down, tracing along his back as her own arched, pushing her closer to him. 

She understood his hunger now. Hunger pressed her into him. Hunger moved her hands into his shirt. Hunger shrugged her top to her shoulders and offered her bare skin to his exploring mouth. 

"Wait," he was out of breath and barely succeeded to catch his voice, "We can't.. Not out here. Come with me." 

Pulling her by the wrist, he lead her down one dark corridor after another until they came to an unassuming door, half covered with debris. Something she had nearly missed. 

Of course that was easy when your eyes were focused elsewhere. 

"Before we go in, I want to make sure," he was facing her again, expression intense, eyes searching her own. 

"Don't do anything you aren't sure about. We're not here just for me. We're here because you want to be, right?" 

"Right," she assured him, returning his stern expression. What a curious question. He was surprisingly gentle with consent for someone so forward.

"Good. My mother never got a choice of her own. She had mouths to feed and sold herself to pay that debt.."

His voice trailed off as he pulled at a string hanging from the doorframe. Something cluttered, landing with a bang on the other side of the door. With a laugh he explained, "Sorry, that's just a security feature. Now come on- and watch your step."

"Yuri…" Byleth's voice was cautious as she hesitated at the doorway, "Keep in mind, we need to talk about this trip. Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"We are! We'll get to it. We have time." 

Seeing that she did not seem convinced, he continued, "We don't have to do anything, but talk, you know. It's your choice." 

He was peering at her so curiously. Gods, she could not think!

Her choice. Shame was clouding her thoughts. She did want to! And it's not like he's one of her pupils. Her misgivings were centered mostly around the idea that she knew next to nothing about him and the fact that if she went there with him.. well. He's not just trying to talk. 

Still. She was curious. Curious and hungry for his lips on her own again. Perhaps, she decided, perhaps she would see this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... not ending up being the slow burn I planned for oops


	7. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a few precious moments to spare before embarking on their trip together, Byleth and Yuri finally find a bit of satisfaction in one another.

The door revealed a dimly lit flight of stairs leading into an immaculate study. She started down past him, enticed by the faint smell of jasmine, when he stopped her, pointing at a mechanism on the door.

"Watch carefully, friend. This is how to leave. You can at anytime." 

Taking her hand, he guided her fingers through the motion of pressing it in three distinct places before rotating it. Something clasped with a metallic clap. 

"There. Excuse the mess. I don't typically invite over visitors." 

It… was not messy in the slightest. The walls were lined with tomes, meticulously curated. Tapestries hung from the banisters, lending a regal air. Like him, it appeared on the surface very beautiful, but it didn't take long to notice more sinister objects in plain sight. 

Swords, countless, leaning in a corner. Knives lying next to mysterious vials. As she followed him past a desk, she noticed a parchment with several names listed. Quite a few had been marked out in red. It made her shiver. 

Past the study, a curtain lead to the next room which was obviously his sleeping chambers. Filled to the brim with ornate decor, it was also very clean and smelled strongly of a delicate perfume. 

"Very inviting," she mused, "Do you normally keep it in this shape or were you just that confident I'd come here?"

"I haven't been turned down yet. Besides, you came the last time two times I asked you on a date."

Ugh, that confidence. She found it equal parts irresistible and annoying. 

In the corner of the room, a cushioned reading nook caught her eye. Byleth did not want to make the mistake of heading straight to his bed, so she picked a comfortable middle ground. Once settled, Yuri disposed of his academy jacket and took his place beside her, taking her hand in his own. 

She actually spoke first. 

"I'm still not sure what to expect from you."

"You can expect a very good time," he spoke clearly and confidently, raising her hand to his lips. The kiss sent a tremble through her.

"That's not what I meant," recovering her hand, she glared, "I don't know what you've got planned. One day we're outrunning the guard at the scene of a murder, the next we're boarding a pirate ship." 

Yuri considered her words thoughtfully before responding. 

"I'm.. a bit ashamed. Of what you'll think."

Ashamed? Momentarily, Byleth wondered if he had any shame at all, before dismissing the thought as a little harsh. Yuri was a scoundrel and an incorrigible flirt, but even so, he had standards.

"I trust you," she assured him.

"I'm not going to nag you or judge you unfairly. I just need to know what I'm walking into. I told you already, this secret business does nothing but hurt us. You need to tell me what's going on." 

She reached up and pushed a lock out of his hair out of his face, a trick he already tried on her. The redness of his cheeks foretold her success.

"Alright. I hear you," Yuri murmured before catching himself and speaking more plainly, "I promise. I'll keep you in the know." 

Byleth seemed satisfied with his answer. They shared a quiet moment until she spoke up once again.

"I have a question. Tell me the truth."

"Yes. What is it?" 

"Are we here to talk about tomorrow or are you here to bed me?"

She barely got to the end of her sentence without laughing. Yuri was beet red again before deftly catching his charismatic balance.

"Honestly," Yuri leaned in to bury his face into her shoulder and laid a small kiss there, "I'd prefer both." 

He moved his lips up her shoulder to suckle on her neck and sensation caught her breath in her throat. 

"Another truth is that I want you very badly. And who knows when we'll get another chance like this? You're free from teaching and I'm leaving soon." 

"Leaving soon.." 

It was an eventuality she had put at the back of her mind. She knew he'd be leaving. She just didn't want to think of when. 

“Can I touch you?” Yuri’s question was simple, but something about it seemed so alluring.

“Only if I can touch you,” she replied with a smile.

How could she resist? A beautiful face beset by sharp, clear eyes. A graceful hand upon her. There were so many things about him that she found attractive that it was hard to pin down one. His touch was soft, barely there, as he teased another kiss to her lips.

She wondered what exactly he saw in her. All that charm could land him whoever he wanted and she lacked lands or money or prestige.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Yuri turned his attention to the buttons of her blouse, expertly dispatching one at a time. As she exhaled, a small sigh escaped her lips. 

"Adorable," Yuri murmured, quickening his pace. That seemed to motivate him. 

He seized the softness beneath her blouse hungrily, daring to kiss lower and lower until his lips brushed past a sensitive spot. Even through her bra she could feel his touch upon her. The feeling stoked a frenzy somewhere deep inside of her. 

She had to have more of him. She could not be satisfied until she found bare skin. Fervently, she pressed her mouth to his and pulled at his clothing, seeking. His top came off easily and she moved straight on to his pants without hesitation.

"Eager, huh?" His voice had a teasing lilt to it, "That makes both of us." 

Yuri helped her out of her own clothing until there was little left between them and embraced her, sharing warmth. It was long before she shifted closer, nearly into his lap, and placed her hips upon his own. 

She could feel him. There was undeniable proof that he was into this- into her. The thought was.. exciting. She intended to press her luck as far as it would go.

He tried to stifle a low moan as she ground into him, deliberately. Then again. Falling into a rhythm, she forced herself closer, faster. 

"Ah, Byleth.." 

Hearing her own name so breathlessly made her feel especially zealous. She had to have more. 

And Yuri obliged. 

He pressed at her gently, watching carefully for her reaction, and dutifully added pressure to her most sensitive spot. Though she knew what it was to be touched, she never imagined it would feel quite like this. She returned the favor in kind, placing careful hands on him.

After a few precious moments, Yuri teased one last sigh out of her before tracing his lips down her neck, collarbone, and breast, taking extra time to quiet himself there and enjoying how the sensation made her squirm. He then moved downward, pausing just before to check in.

"This is ok, right?"

She could feel his breath between her thighs and though subtle, the feeling coaxed a reaction from her in a big way. 

Seeing her so wordless made Yuri feel light. Instead, he didn't wait for a response, grinning as he asked again, "Should I take that as a yes?"

"You fool," Byleth muttered, amused, "Yes, I'm ok. And you?" 

The question took Yuri by surprise. Laying his head against her thigh, he gazed up at her with a soft smile.

"No one's really asked me that before," he noted, a sensitive note in his tone. 

And that was true. For him, sex was a utility for favor. He rarely indulged for pleasure's sake.

"I am," he said firmly before turning his attention back downward. 

His handiwork left her gasping as he spoke love to the area between her thighs and soon her voice answered in kind. Feeling her muscles tense around him, he pressed deeper, encouraged by her increasing passion. 

"W-wait!" Her sudden cry out surprised him.

Jolting upright, he met her with concern, "What is it? Do we need to stop?" 

"We can stop," he assured her gently.

Her mind finally processed his words as she caught her breath and explained, "It's just.. I was close." 

"Already?" He wore a cheeky grin as he slid an errant hand up her thigh again. That expression she made right at the end there. He needed to see it again. 

"You know, I had expected a little more endurance out of you," he laughed, following up by kissing up her thigh, "Maybe you're the one who needs private tutoring, 'Teach.'" 

There it was again. That nickname. She cursed Claude a thousand times for teaching him that. Her anger subsided quickly, though, as Yuri soon laid tongue to her again. 

This time she did not stop him. She allowed the feeling to follow through until finally she tensed in pleasurable waves and Yuri got his wish. That expression was worthwhile. He longed to etch it to memory. 

Bliss and silence spent her, but only a few moments had passed when a nagging responsibility reminded her that they had planning to do. 

Right. They needed to leave tonight. 

Rousing from her sleepy state with a groan, Byleth shook Yuri to waking despite his protestations. 

“I’m surprised you want sleep as badly as you do considering you didn’t...”

She motioned at him downward and he caught onto her meaning, quickly meeting her with a sly smile, “So we’re done?”

Watching Byleth attempt to backtrack so furiously brought him more amusement than he expected. 

“Still,” He finally conceded, “You’re right. There’s a lot to go over. We’ll have time again.”

And plan they did. 

Yuri noticed, with some satisfaction, that Byleth was finally opening up to him. Her laughs were a little harder, smiles a bit brighter. It reminded him of the reason he vied so diligently for her. To understand what could not be understood.. And get a little closer just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's the chapter I wrote the fic around! I did it. I got here. 
> 
> Whoops, I still have plot to do, huh?
> 
> Update 5/14/2020  
> Apologies for the lack of updates! My computer went kaput so please be patient with me while I wait on the replacement. Should be in sometime next week. Thanks


	8. A Red Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Yuri prepare for their ocean-bound adventure, each with a secret from the other. When it comes time to finally see their plans to fruition, Yuri's tendency to go things alone proves to be a disadvantage.

As many times as he had done this, this was the first time he felt hesitation

After seeing Byleth off from the ends of Abyss to pack her bags, Yuri turned heel, walked briskly into his own chambers again, and confirmed, yes, yes it was still there. Tucked between the pages of his journal, the necklace was still there. It glimmered innocently within his hands and the sight of it turned his stomach. 

The truth was he had recovered the crest item from the tax collector already- but he had one scheme left in the works. A scheme that would stop these attacks on him and his own. A scheme to increase his notoriety so that he could achieve his dream of helping as many as possible. 

A scheme to brazenly assassinate the leader of his enemies and fool the rest of them into believing the church is his ally. 

Such a scheme would come at a price. Fruitlessly, he tried to clear his thoughts of the woman on his mind as he put the crest item away.

He had tried- and confirmed her trust. That much was true. But betraying that trust to meet his own ends.. that was where he found difficulty. 

Perhaps he should come clean? Return the item and face the uncertainty to come? 

No. People needed him and he would never be able to help them trapped in this stuffy basement for eternity.

With reluctance, he mentally went over the plan once more. 

It was two weeks prior when he noticed a change in the behavior of one of his newest men and his hunch proved correct. Yuri watched him siphon supplies only because he had not ascertained who exactly was behind this and what they hoped to achieve. A gang from his former hometown heard he was to return and they intended to frame him to save themselves the trouble.

Just as he was about to put a stop himself to it, the crest item went missing. Now THAT was an escalation. Perhaps some missing supplies would rescind Rhea’s generous offer to let him leave, but a missing crest item was liable to have him and many others executed.

Yuri searched and found answers. He hired a lookout and made plans to see things right.. and then she came. An unexpectancy he never accounted for. Another contingency.

Most people would curse their luck, but turning poor fortune into good was his specialty. He talked Byleth into coming along to intimidate a contact and ensured their night ended peacefully. 

Everything else that has happened with her was unexpected. It was true that he was curious but he never actually thought she’d entertain him. She, a serious woman he sought only to tease, who rubbed elbows with Kinglings and Empresses without blinking.. What was she thinking? 

Running a hand through his hair, Yuri felt at loss for a moment. How would he navigate this? A sinking feeling scolded him for pushing his luck and getting attached to that woman. 

Attached? Was that true? He shook his head of the thought.

Regardless, Byleth wasn’t dumb. No doubt she knew the consequences of getting involved with him. 

“Ahh, not enough time,” he muttered, hastily packing the last of his things. Byleth would be waiting on him soon enough.

As he hurried to the stables, he found that he did not keep her waiting.

“Oh, good! You didn’t flake out on me,” he met her with a wry smile, “Are you nervous?”

Her expression was as clear as day.

“What? You think I’d let something happen to you? Rhea would have my head for sure.”

“I think she’d have your head if she found out you dragged me along on this alone.”

Her words prompted laughter as they both secured saddles from their posts. Byleth shook off the feeling of deja vu as she chose her horse, the same one, for their journey. As she led it out, she noticed a familiar face arrived to see them off.

"I thought I might catch you both here," Claude's voice was heavy with sleep. He looked tousled, hair wild, obviously just waking and yet still clutching a book at his side. Not a surprise. Claude raided the library like most students would the pantry in the dead of night. 

"Claude, how nice of you to see us off! Ah, wait a second.." 

Yuri picked the same horse as last time but appeared the horse had other ideas. As he struggled to calm it, Claude took the opportunity to catch Byleth's eye.

"We're on," he mouthed and a wash of relief cleared Byleth's mind.

"Right," Byleth mouthed back to him, turning a cautious eye to confirm Yuri was still preoccupied in the background, "Just like we talked about. On my signal." 

Claude responded with a characteristic grin and wink then turned his attention to the earnest struggle behind him.

"Yuri!" He called out, failing to stifle his own laughter, "Pick a different horse!"

"What, are you both going to just stand there and watch?"

There was a pause as Yuri deftly dodged a kick, much to both onlooker's bemusement. 

"Alright, that’s enough.”

The speed in which Yuri gracefully took lead of the reins and leapt astride, murmuring low words to calm his steed, surprised all of them. A showy move- and it worked too. The horse calmed and he strutted it out past the two of them.

“Well?” He asked, certainly pleased with himself, “What was that, Claude?”

"Anyways," Byleth cut him off sharply with a hefty sigh, "we should be off."

Theirs was a long, uneventful journey ahead but the destination was anything but and her nerves did not settle. 

Not when they boarded, not when they relaxed in their room alone, not even at this fancy dinner he had dragged her to.

"Really. This is your first time at a dinner like this?"

Looking to focus on anything beside her own ill nerves, Yuri was a pleasant distraction. Byleth was finding it hard to draw her eyes away from him. The candlelight extended a sultry glow that she could not begin to resist. 

Yuri was… as always, beautiful. Graceful and proud, he looked particularly at home in this extravagant dining room filled to bursting with men and women wearing their finest. Byleth, however, wasn’t quite so confident with her presence. First off, the dress he forced upon her barely fit. She was starving and this paltry salad would not whet her appetite. 

And the knowledge that midway through dinner Yuri would excuse himself to conduct the reacquisition of the crest item did not settle her stomach. 

Still, it was not time yet. 

“You need to relax. Your face is as hard to read as always but you jump like a scared little bird with every plate clatter,” Yuri’s tone was low but he seemed amused, punctuating his words by skewering a cherry tomato on the end of his fork. 

“You..” Byleth’s curiosity got the best of her.

“How did you get us in? I’ve never seen so many nobles in one place. It’s hard to feel at ease.”

The way he flashed his teeth confirmed her suspicions- that he had used some kind of trickery to get them here.

“Don’t just smile at me. What did you do?”

His next words were as smooth as butter, “Come on. The great Count Gloucester’s eldest son and heir doesn’t need to ask to board a ship such as this. He simply arrives.”

“But just in case there was any doubt, I did lift some paperwork our dear friend Lorenz-”

Byleth nearly choked on her supper. Desperately she lunged for a glass of water and downed it quickly, washing down her regrets. A part of her wanted to be angry that he had done something like that to one of her students, but that was quickly quelled by the memory of her last conversation with their ‘dear friend’ Lorenz.

Lorenz was an incorrigible flirt and she frequently fielded complaints from her students on his insistent suitoring. A notion he completely denies. ..on second thought, perhaps he could live to be inconvenienced for once.

While she was considering whether or not to admonish him, Byleth noticed his attention turn elsewhere. There was a keen look in his eye.

“Ah, there’s my man. You can keep talking. I just need to keep an eye on him.”

Whoever it was- they were behind her and there was no way to succinctly sneak a look. That troubled her. How was she supposed to size up an enemy she had no look of?

She grappled for a conversation subject, "Er, so, I talked with Hilda and Claude and…"

Faltering again, she paused to consider what she was about to say to him. Perhaps it would be better to reveal that only if necessary? 

"Hey, you know, you look really lovely tonight," Yuri's gaze was on her but unfocused. He placed his hand upon her own, pressing it to the table, "Not usually how I like to see you but a nice change of pace for sure."

She had been shaking, but his touch definitely pulled her back into her own awareness. 

"You look fit to fight someone now, actually. You’re tense all over," Yuri's voice quieted to a murmur as his gaze followed across the room, "They've got an eye on us. Do me a favor."

Icy cold fear washed down her spine. Present and yet so out of place. The couple just next to them were discussing their nephew's engagement and the stark contrast felt nearly out of body. 

"Lean forward towards me."

Byleth threw him a look of confusion before doing so and he met her there, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. Her cheeks flushed red with surprise and Yuri regretted he could not linger there.

"Ha, I can't believe that worked." 

The bearded man whose attention they had garnered averted his eyes over their public display of affection. Simultaneously, a violin sang nearby as a band set to play. Conversation lulled as the crowd's attention was pulled elsewhere.

"Ok, now's the time. First mate’s steward just left with a plate of food. Are you ready?" 

"As I'll ever be."

"He went that way. Let's go before our friend over there notices." 

Standing up abruptly, Yuri took her by the hand just as a few diners stood to take to the empty area in front of the band to dance. They were able to disappear in the mayhem quickly into an empty hall. 

“Okay, change of plans,” Yuri's tone was sharp and quick, “Don’t go back to the room. Somehow I think they’ll be expecting that..”

He grinned, “I have a better idea. Up the stairs to the right there is the deck. No one should be up there at this hour save for the rigging crew and they shouldn’t bother you.”

“I should be back in a minute and we can go from there.”

It was a little surprising that she so readily agreed to that, but Yuri tried not to worry on it for long. The steward took the food to the end of the hall. His target, the first mate’s guest, should have a room very close by and this was the perfect time. They were on the last hours before landing on their supply stop in Almyra. The body shouldn’t be discovered until much after they had both disembarked and Claude should have arranged for transport back. 

It only took a moment for him to locate the right room and a moment longer to pick the lock. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he registered that the occupant was asleep in his bed.  
Easy. A little too easy. Something was strange. 

Silently, he closed the door behind him and reached for the dagger in his boot. This was always the part he liked least. At least, though, he could ensure a quick end with no suffering. Yuri took a few more steps forward, observing for the best way to approach the man’s unprotected throat when something shuffled from behind. The closet flung open and a dark form lurched for him. 

“Wolfgang, wake up. He’s here!”

Yuri barely dodged the attack as he backed into a chest on the floor and lost his footing, falling backward onto the lid. His calves stung from the impact.

With a loud snort, the man in the bed roused and growled in a sleep-laden voice, “Well? Then get him!”

“I’ve been waiting in that damned closet for hours, you brat. Come here!”

The man, a lithe, tall sort, scrambled again for him as he rolled off the edge of the chest, ducking between the man and the open space at the bedside.

The dagger was still weighted in his palm. Not really a weapon of choice for a fight but handy in close quarters like this. He would need to end this very quickly to avoid drawing attention to himself. Knowing this, he was quick upon Wolfgang, seeking to quell his shouting. 

Wolfgang was a hefty, large man and despite the finesse and speed Yuri had on his side, he only was able to trace a thin red line on the man’s throat before he was quickly overpowered and thrown into the wall with a loud bang. The world around him flashed momentarily in a brilliant hue and his ears rang. Suddenly he felt so, so exhausted and grabbed at the wall behind him for support.

“Autur…..”

Wolfgang’s brusque words faded in and out of clarity.

“..hit his head. Don’t just stand..”

There was so much left to be done. What kind of ending would this be? 

He lurched for the man approaching him and gashed a ribbon of red into his side just as the door flung open behind them.


	9. The Crest Item

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth rushes to Yuri's aid but they soon find themselves outnumbered and at a disadvantage. A prior arrangement arrives to bail them out.

It was the first thump from below deck that tipped her off. Yuri had made it expressly clear that this was a covert operation and that Byleth need not involve herself unless absolutely necessary. 

She was halfway down the halfway by the time the second crash happened, this one with a sickening echo followed by silence. 

Byleth had been fearful many times in her life but this was.. different. 

Was she too late? Would she arrive to find him spilled out on the floor? Her stomach twisted in knots. 

At the end of the hall she saw a group of men wrestling with a door and knew they had been caught. 

Claude. They had talked about this. She needed to alert Claude.

Breathless, Byleth stuck a frenzied hand out a nearby porthole and fired off a rudimentary fireball. A signal for hope. 

"Hey! That's the girl!" 

She had drew their attention and whether or not that was good was yet to be seen. 

"Go after her and I'll help inside." 

Byleth had been a mercenary long enough to see an oncoming fight and surmise the outcome. It wasn't looking great for her.

First off, she was lacking armor and that was the largest issue here. Cursing Yuri again and again, Byleth scooped up the end of her dress and tucked it into her bosom, retrieving the dagger she had stowed there at the same time.

Better. A weapon and more flexibility. That improved her odds. 

"Come on, lass, we don't have to fight." 

One of the men approached her, sword lowered and palm open. He showed his teeth in a facsimile of a smile and a single gold tooth shone. His companion, a bearded hairy man with tanned skin, scowled behind him. 

"You're with the church, aren't ya?" His words weren't so much as a question as an accusation, "You're much more valuable alive. You and your little sword."

"I don't have it," she barked, taking a steady step forward, "Let me through and I won't tell the church. They might just spare you for this transgression."

That was probably bullshit but she was desperate. 

"Spare us? Ha!"

Gold Tooth threw back his head and laughed an ugly snort, "We're already way past that point. Can't make the church any madder than they are."

There was another loud shout behind them. It was obvious some sort of struggle was going on in the room behind and Byleth hope that meant she was not too late.

Mustering her strength, she threw herself at them, seeking to catch them off guard in the momentary confusion. There was a sting as her fist connected with Hairy first, knocking the wind from him. As he crumbled to the floor, she used her dagger to block Gold Tooth's sword, but the leverage quickly failed her as her hold broke. She barely avoided a sword to her torso. 

There was a scream, a guttural, throaty howl from the foreground. A dying man's last groan. It was something Byleth was familiar with. 

"Gods, just get out of the way already!"

It would be ok if she could just get to him. She had to just get to him. 

Shoving with almost her might, she pushed past the man with the gold tooth only for his companion on the floor to grab the edge of her skirt. 

As she pulled against him, she caught a glimpse through the doorway of Yuri embroiled in a fight. There were two on him and he was obviously cornered.

"Let! Go!" Byleth screamed, yanking with her full weight against the man holding her back and though she succeeded, the attempt tumbled her into the floor. 

They were upon her immediately slamming her head again and again against the deck. The salty taste of blood filled her mouth. Once she was dazed, both men pressed upon her, quickly disarming her and setting a blade to her throat. 

"Ok, go take the dagger and finish that other one off," The man with the gold tooth barked, pressing the sword's blade into her throat. It wasn't enough to slit it by any means but the pain and warmth sent her head swimming. 

All she could see was Yuri through the doorway, looking as fierce as she had ever seen him. A trapped bird flapping furiously at its cage. He threw one last pitiful look in her direction as they both understood at the same time they had been beaten. 

Suddenly, the hairy man with her dagger jolted with a wet snap and fell to the floor. For a moment, she thought he had fallen. She did not notice the arrow in his neck until the hands holding her down went slack. 

Claude was standing at the foot of the stairs with a haggard, determined look, but she could have sworn he was shining. 

"Byleth, here!" He threw a bundle which landed with a heavy metallic thump next to her. The sword.

This was the agreement. He would bring her the sword if it was needed. 

Still weak, Byleth managed to steady herself and cut down the closest assailant to the door with a blazing light. 

"Sorry I'm late, but I ran into trouble on my way here," Claude's apology fell on deaf ears, "Where's Yuri anyway?" 

Byleth had eyes on him. He was badly wounded and his motions were stumbling and jerky, so unlike his usual graceful movements. 

"Stupid kids!" Wolfgang's voice was badly hampered by his own lack of breath, "You think you'll get away with this? The whole crew will be on you soon. Give me what I want and I'll call them off." 

As if right on cue, shouting and footsteps sounded overhead. The fear was palpable. Byleth swore she could hear Yuri swearing ferociously underneath his breath. 

"Fine," he spat, "I have it."

He produced a silver trinket from within his shirt, a pendant he was wearing she had not seen before. 

It.. was the crest item. He had it the whole time. With a dark look, Byleth glanced at Claude behind her.

Did he know too? Were both of these fools playing with her?

Concern was furrowed into Claude's brow. It was strange to see him so vulnerable and scared. Whatever plot had been brewing had obviously gone wrong. 

"That's it. Hand it here."

Byleth turned back around at the sound of a chain jingling and shuffle. A choke. Yuri was suddenly out of view. 

Panicked, both Byleth and Claude ran to the doorway just in time to see Yuri, standing in a pool of blood. Wolfgang was dead and the necklace glimmered in his open palm. 

"We need to go," Yuri's voice was quiet as he retrieved the crest item and tossed it to Byleth. 

He would not look her in the eye. 

"R-right, so, the way we came is a no go," Claude's back was turned to them, bow ready for the first person down the stairway, "Yuri, do you have a plan?" 

"Yes, there's another stairway. Follow me. Quick." 

Rounding a corner, the three of them scrambled up another flight of stairs to cool sea air. Claude whistled into the dark just as Byleth cut down a straggling crew member whose attention they had grabbed. 

The sound of wyvern wings had never quite sounded so sweet. A jet black steed and a screech greeted them just off deck, landing on the ship banisters with feline grace. 

Though it struggled with the weight of them, the wyvern quickly caught the sea breeze and embarked. The sounds of shouting and whistles of arrows soon died down and gave way to beating wings against the sky. 

They nestled Yuri between the two of them as he was clearly the most wounded. An hour into their flight, he drifted off to sleep, body leaned into Claude and head lulled onto Byleth's shoulder. 

"Did you know about this?" Byleth finally broke the silence once she ascertained Yuri was sleeping.

"....yes," came Claude's exhausted reply, "I'm sorry for not telling you but he definitely threatened me about 6 different ways." 

"But you double crossed him anyway. You told me everything BUT that."

If she wasn't so damn tired, Byleth would be furious. Not only had he risked her life on this, but he had risked her own- and her student's. 

"About that…"

Claude was hesitant and slow with his wording, "I only betrayed as much as I thought was necessary to help you both. I really don't want either of you to, uh.."

He swallowed hard, "..die." 

"That's as close to a confession as I'm going to get, huh?"

Yuri was awake. Byleth could feel his laughter against her chest.

"I'm sorry. I can explain myself but-" 

He leaned backwards into Byleth and wrapped tired arms around Claude's waist. 

"...just let me enjoy this for a moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is drawing to an end! Probably. I think. It's quickly becoming Yuri/Claude/Byleth and while I did not originally set out for that, I couldn't resist. 
> 
> As always, I'm open to requests and suggestions for my next project. Thanks so much for sticking with me.


	10. Both Good and Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What words could make a betrayal right? Were there any?

It took two weeks of evading every one of Claude's tricks before Byleth finally agreed to meet with Yuri again. 

"Ugh, Claude, please. I will talk to him eventually but not if you keep badgering me about it," Byleth relegated her frustration into shining her own reflection into an armory sword. 

"You will?" Claude seemed unconvinced, "I think you told me that last time."

With a sleight of his hand, he stretched fiber across the length of his bow to measure it out. This was the third time she had watched him restring the same bow. 

"You're not even remotely convincing me that you didn't come here specifically to bother me about this."

"Maybe I'm not trying!" 

There was a determined expression on his face. Something almost pleading.. or demanding? It was always so hard to tell with him.

"What's in this for you, anyway? Did Yuri finally dig up dirt on you?"

"Ha, no, actually," he did not hide the amusement in his voice, "There's nothing really to dig. It's just.."

He paused to cough aside politely, "..I guess I hate seeing you both so down." 

The sincerity of his words stopped her in her work. Always a master of deception, always two steps ahead, on the rare occasion he needed someone to just listen- and trust him, his voice took a particularly soft tone. A sharp contrast to the confidence he usually radiated. 

"I don't know how to deal with anger, Claude," Byleth admitted, setting her work down, "I'm used to people lying and keeping things from me. I hardly know anything about myself or my dad." 

She paused to clear a thought from her mind, "Most of the time, it's to protect me. I can understand lying to protect me. Yuri lied to me, though, because he didn't trust me. He didn't think I'd continue helping him if he didn't have that crest item. He still didn't trust me even after.."

What was that anyway? Their relationship fell into place so naturally. More naturally than what could have been planned. It was genuine, right? A furrow formed in Byleth's brow.

"After…?" 

Gods, Claude was so nosy. 

"Don't worry about it."

She shot him a daggered look and he got the message. 

"I hear you. Yuri's a smart person, but I think he struggles with gambling his luck without rigging the outcome." 

Something they had in common.

"Still, if I was going to take a leap of faith for anyone, I think it'd be you," Claude met her with a soft smile, "You're the most trustworthy person in this place. I bet he knows that and he's regretting letting his tendencies get to him. And I know he wants to make it right." 

There was a particular emphasis on that last sentence that implied he knew that firsthand. 

"I'll talk to him," Byleth said with a note of finality and that answer seemed to satisfy him.

"I'll go now," she added, gathering her things. 

The betrayal and hurt she felt was genuine, and she had been careful to internalize it to avoid confronting how she felt. Enough of that. Now was the time to finally make herself heard and see if he recognizes his mistake.

He found her first. She had barely set foot into the Abyss when he recognized a familiar face at the gates, chatting cordially with the gatekeeper. 

He had rehearsed what to say. How to take accountability. How to make things right. But at the sight of her, his pulse pounded in his ears and all his clever words left. Nothing would wrench the guilt building in his gut and it threatened to take him over once she noticed him.

How is it that words came so easily in the past? As she approached, his face warmed. 

"...well?" 

How was he supposed to meet that scowl? 

"Your anger is justified and I won't make excuses for myself."

The cuts on them both had healed to angry, swollen lines in their time apart. Byleth's scowl felt heavy on her aching face. 

"This was exactly the thing I warned you about. Planning things on your own is fine when you're by yourself, but not when you have help. I know you're used to calling the shots but I'm not your underling."

Underling. There's a word that burned bitter in his mouth.

"Frankly," he admitted, "it was your distrust of me that ended up saving us both in the end. I wagered and lost, plain and simple."

"You wagered with our lives," Byleth responded sharply, "We're lucky to be here. And not just that, you dragged Claude into that mess."

Her aggravation had reached a boiling point and she found herself vying for a quick exit to cool down. Nothing came immediately to mind, so she balled her fist in frustration, letting her nails press into her calloused hands. 

"...Claude would have been ok. You would have too. Me, though, nobody would pay ransom for me. I was in a hard position and I needed to be sure that I had you to back me up. I trust you when it comes down to blades but I-"

Byleth interrupted him dryly, "You just don't trust me to stay."

Her words hung in the air in the silence that followed as Yuri tried and failed to defend himself against such an accusation. It was true. 

True trust in the underworld was unheard of. Alliances melted into betrayals overnight. Former enemies became disgruntled allies. You come to an understanding if you hold each person at knife's length.

...but Byleth was no underworld thief. She was there because she cared enough to help him and he had distrusted her anyway. 

She had already half turned away when he said her name.

Sensing urgency, he stopped her, "Listen, can we talk? Maybe over tea? I want to make this right. I have to make this right." 

His serious countenance was persuasive. Whatever anger boiled inside started to simmer down and Byleth felt the exhaustion behind it. 

"Fine," she relented and let her hands relax from the balls she clenched them in.

She followed him wordlessly back to his room through winding Abyss corridors and sat squarely in the front study. Given their previous amorous exploits, she didn't want to encourage that again.

Yuri returned with a delicate tea cup in hand, something befittingly refined, and sat himself across the table from her with a troubled look.

"Don't take this as an excuse, but it's just.. you and Claude make me feel so damn untouchable. I can't describe how I felt towards you after you rescued us from that Chalice disaster. Hell, I was half drained of blood and still trusted you. I put my life and the lives of my dearest friends in your hands. Trust has never been the issue."

He hadn't touched his own cup. His appetite had always been weak, especially so in times of stress. 

"But this was different. This was the most serious attempt on my life and people since then and I knew it would only get worse once I left the captive safety of the Abyss. To win, I had to have you. I betrayed your trust to have you. To succeed."

Forcing himself to meet her eye he continued, "I should have just told you about my plans. And I will. From now on. You have my word."

His word. Yuri rarely gave his own word for anything. His conviction persuaded her. After an eternity of waiting for her answer, Byleth finally cracked a slow half-smile.

"You and Claude are just the same," Byleth mused. Her tea had grown cold and her murky reflection in it looked defeated.

"You both have so many secrets. It's tiresome."

Byleth interrupted her reflection with a spoon, stirring up a half melted sugar cube from the dredges of her tea. And here she thought the bitterness was her own imagination.

"We both grew up in a harsh world with things we want to protect. I don't pretend to know Claude's motivations, but I know my own. I''ll always protect my own first. I told you already, if you were to hurt one of my people, I'd slit your throat in a second."

"That's a harsh way of putting it," Byleth remarked and quickly continued, "In a way, I understand that. I also have things I want to protect."

Darkened thoughts of Remire shadowed her and she shook them off. Curious, she asked him, "Do you not consider me one of your own?"

Her question surprised him and he struggled momentarily with how to answer truthfully.

"You're not," he finally settled on, "You're not in need of protection. Never have been. That's not to say that I'm not fond of you.."

He finally chanced a sip of tea. The coolness forced a shiver or maybe it was that withering look he just earned.

"Don't look at me like that! I know your life hasn't been as easy as most. You're no pampered brat, but you sure as hell aren't a starving orphan."

"You only trust starving orphans?" 

"No!" Having backpedaled enough, Yuri crossed his arms defiantly, "Trust me, if you ever find yourself in a bad way, I'd take you in. I just don't see that happening. If anything, I need your help."

His perspective made sense to her. It certainly shed light on to some of his more shadowy actions. All with means to an end- making sure that the poor and downtrodden had somewhere to belong. 

It was easy to see that placing his luck on her trust of him seemed too great a variable when he could simply mislead and ensure her support. 

That said, he was wrong about her. She would have came anyway.

"I hope you and Claude both come to trust me enough with the truth someday. For now, I trust that Claude's a good man. You're a good.." Byleth faltered and broke out into a bashful smile, "uh, you. You're good. Quite possibly the best Yuri I know."

She relaxed into a laugh and was glad to see Yuri do the same. 

"...and how many Yuris do you know?" 

With a sly expression, he leaned back into his chair as he scrutinized her for an answer.

"Something tells me I don't know any Yuris at all."

She continued, encouraged, "Do I even know any Claudes? I think I'm Byleth at least."

"You're sure?"

"I think?"

‘It figures,’ Byleth thought aside, sobering from their amusing conversation. 

Perhaps she would never quite unravel either Claude or Yuri completely. Perhaps it would take a lifetime to convince them that there are people out there that can be trusted.. 

In their worlds, secrets were a currency that laid bare advantages in the playing field. It was no surprise, then, that they both guarded their own so closely.

“Can I ask you something?”

There was still one question left on her mind.

“Anything. Go ahead.”

There was something genuine about his response. Earnest.

“All those attempts to seduce me…”

“Attempt isn't the word I'd-"

Byleth shot him daggers for his interruption and continued, “That’s the one thing I can’t make sense of. Was that some kind of contrived plot?"

Yuri straightened in his chair. 

“Well?” She pressed.

It wasn’t that long ago that they had shared some time here together and that memory had stuck with her ever since. 

There was a subtle redness rising at the tips of Yuri’s ears that betrayed his calm demeanor. Leaning towards her, he smiled.

“Care to find out?”

Was this a bluff? She intended to meet him on it. Undeterred, she stared back at him, daring for an answer.

A few seconds of silence passed between them before Yuri folded.

“I see. I’m not getting out of it that easy, huh?”

Dropping the sly demeanor, Yuri finally met her glance and paused there in understanding. 

“That’s it,” he told her, “Right there.”

“I’ve always flirted to get what I want. I learned early and I’ve seen every reaction from bashful girls and indignant men, the ‘will they-won’t theys,’ and the curious inbetween. Even Claude I can get bothered, if I’m obvious enough. But you..”

There was frustration in his voice.

“You have been the first person that stared me in the face right back. I thought nothing would phase you.”

Shrugging, he continued, “At first it felt like a competition. I just wanted to see that expression do something else! And then, it became a habit.”

“The truth is, by the time I finally got a smile out of you, I was smitten. Still smitten.”

He seemed almost embarrassed to admit it which Byleth found endlessly endearing.

Yuri. There was something innately good about Yuri. A maternalistic streak hidden in bravado. A sword in one hand, healing the next. Someone who suffered hardship and thrived.

Beautiful, strong, captivating, and wise. Who wouldn't be in love with Yuri? And worse yet, he knew it.

“Maybe it’s selfish of me to ask this when I’ve still got apologizing to do, but, to hell with it. Byleth, would you spend another night here? ..or ten?”

The blush had finally spread to his cheeks, adding a cherubic glow, and Byleth couldn’t help but lean over the table to lay her lips to his own. 

It was so sudden that the kiss caught them both by surprise. Neither made any attempt to stop it as their kiss deepened. 

In a clumsy, breathless fervor, Yuri was soon in her lap and his hands anywhere but to himself.

"Sorry, am I getting ahead of myself?" He paused with a half-lidded smile. His hand was already into her shirt, barely grazing the skin.

Byleth did not answer him. Instead she kissed the smirk off his face and trailed down the side of his neck. 

Was that a small shudder? Encouraged, Byleth went for another deep kiss just as Yuri pulled away with a laugh.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked incredulously, eyes downward as he wrested with her clothes, "I'm the one trying to get a rise out of you. Not the other way around." 

"What exactly are you trying to get out of me?" Byleth responded with amusement, "Do you think you'll get it?" 

Her eyes were upon him in that way again- that austere expression immutable. Somewhere between 'I dare you to try' and 'will you, please?' 

It could be easy to get lost there, but Yuri willed himself to focus and answer plainly, "I want to see that face again."

"That face?" There was a trace of a smile in the corners of Byleth's eyes.

"You know the one." 

Furrowed brow, open mouth gasping. Fingers pressing into his skin. He planned to see it again and Byleth planned to prolong it as far as she could for just a bit more of his time. 

Well. As much as she wanted. 

On a devious streak, Byleth escalated the game by laying an eager hand to a sensitive place and savored the sharp intake of breath she earned out of him. Yuri pushed into her desperately and they soon fell into bed together. Tasted passion on each other's lips. Wrested for dominance and relented to the other's control. 

Then they stole another night and another night yet again. It had been a long time since Yuri had taken to thievery, but knowing that their time together was limited, he took to stealing Byleth away from the church every chance he could. 

Byleth on the other hand enjoyed frustrating him. For someone who typically achieved so effortlessly, it was a nice change to force him to work. She had him speak his apologies tenfold to the space inbetween her legs and once she felt satisfied, she had him work a little more. 

There was something evocative about his tongue of silver to her. When she laid her mouth to him, she hoped he felt the same. 

Once the night spent them both exhausted, sleep would take them still entangled together. Byleth would always be the first to wake.

Yuri. She didn't quite understand Yuri. Both feminine and not. Both good and wrong. Both here and gone. Beautiful, terrifying, and still so alluring. 

There was so much more she wanted to know about him and yet their time here was brief. Knowing this, Byleth laid a gentle kiss to his sleeping face.

Yuri awoke, those lavender eyes focused on her, and smiled. 

They at least had now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!!! Finally! Thank you to everyone who has stuck through to the end. 
> 
> I do plan on editing this for clarity at some point, so please enjoy the unedited version in the meantime.
> 
> My next fic I'm working on is a rarepair: Hapi/Marianne

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and thank you to those who requested this pairing. I have to say- its exceedingly fun getting to write a nonbinary character as someone who is also nonbinary. Please let me know if you have suggestions or requests.


End file.
